The Dragon King
by RykaLuka
Summary: Join the adventure with Toothless and Light Fury's daughters Seren and Haru, when the two young Princesses sneak out of the Hidden World. They soon discover the dangers that come with the outside world, Seren meets and befriends the daughter of a particular one-legged Viking cheif. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The Dragon King

Chapter One: A New Beginning

In the depths of a vast and open sea, exotic waters protect the best kept secret for dragon kind, a portal to the hidden world is only reached by those with flight. No Viking or other humans are allowed into the water gates, a passage that is protected by the king's best stand by to guard their safe haven, and the king himself will spend his hours to fight off stray ships that venture too close to the portal. A year after the battle against Grimmel, with the Vikings and the dragons mighty victory, the matters of peace was top priority for both dragon and mankind—bittersweet goodbyes were never apart of the original plan—but it was a crucial decision made for the best outcome. Time and distance played its role, King Toothless took his new role as king, protector of the hidden world; the dragon nation placed their loyalties to the Alpha who protected them and who still protects them. It wasn't long until he and his Light Fury, mate Tara had a family of their own; two princesses who were born into the new world.

Seren, who is the oldest daughter of the mighty Toothless, she resembles much of her father; with the black scales from head to tail, a royal blue colors her eyes like that of her mother's. Seren also possesses her mother's cloaking abilities and she's a fast learner when it comes to flying. Haru is the youngest sister, she resembles the elegant white scales of her mother, green eyes like her father's and she also inherited the retractable teeth from Toothless as well. Like father like daughter, Haru is playful and loves to make her friends and family smile, she loves being around her older sister and tries to follow in her footsteps. Ever since Seren was a hatchling, she dreamed of becoming a member of her father's security team; The Dragon Guard. She is also the next in line to be Queen, Seren knows that one day it'll be her responsibility to protect the entire realm of dragons; Toothless spends time with Seren to teach her everything she needs to know. Tara and Haru as a queen and a princess, Tara and Haru teach the young hatchlings and young dragons about survival skills; tracking and other tactics that are useful for the outside world.

As king Toothless only trains the best and the elite for his guards and warriors, only those dragons authorized may come and go from the the portal. They aide the king when they scout for unnecessary ships, perhaps in the old days man and dragon lived in coexistence, but Toothless knows that those times are no more. It was important to keep his kind safe from other humans, in this case it was to protect them from all humans; different times and different mindsets—Toothless has more than just himself to look after. A loving mate and two daughters are his entire life now, there is nothing and there is no one that would change that factor; as far as maintaining a kingdom—the dragon king has proven his worth and allegiance of a growing dragon nation.

It is a beautiful morning in their algae glowing home, Haru finally convinced her older sister to play hide and seek; the young dragon princess glides through the colorful sea stacks. She spots a patch of bushes and trees as she gracefully lands on the platform, Haru has tracked her sister's scent and she carefully follows the trail leading to Seren; "I have you this time, Seren!" Haru exclaims with absolute determination. Seren just looks down at her sister, she watches as Haru traces her old trail and Seren slips out a small giggle, for hide and seek was her best game.

"Come on out Seren, I can hear your laughter." Haru demands playfully, she jumps around to see her sister standing behind her, but there was no one there. Another delightful chuckle bursts from the older sister, she was probably cheating but she didn't care for she was having a little fun. Soon the younger princess looks above her head, a gaze of disapproval shows on her face and she pounces up in the air as she tackles Seren in midair. Seren uncloaks herself and she playfully pins Haru to the ground, "Ha! I win!"

"No fair, cloaking is against the rules," Haru scoffs with slight annoyance, Seren helps her sister to her feet and Haru lightheartedly smacks her sister with her tail.

"Hey, once you get your cloaking abilities ; then it will be a even playing field." Seren remarks with encouragement.

"You mean if I get my cloaking abilities, I'm almost fifteen and I still can't do it."

"Oh Haru, Mom said that your scales haven't molted enough yet, some take longer than others."

"Easy for you to say, you've been able to do it since you were a hatchling."

Seren determines the disappointment from her sister, Haru lowers her head but Seren lifts it up with comfort; it's usually Haru's specialty to make others smile and laugh, but sometimes Seren has the job of cheering her sister up; Seren doesn't have the same retractable teeth that her sister and father have. However, she attempts her best at a smile and Haru laughs at Seren with her toothless grin to follow. "Thank you, Seren" Haru remarks kindly. She nuzzles her head underneath her older sister's chin, "I love you, big sister!"

"I love you too, Haru." Seren replies with a series of purrs.

The younger princess tackles Seren once more as she successfully pins her, "Ha! You're it!" Haru immediately takes to the air, laughter roars from her and Seren soon chases after her sister. The two princesses fly together, swirling around sea stacks, climbing against the wind as they fly higher into the air. Three dragons join Seren and Haru, a young orange Gronkile named Ki flies next to Haru; those two have been the best of friends since they were hatchlings. Akari, a red Monstrous Nightmare who is a daughter of Hookfang and she's another good friend of Haru's. A male Razor Whip named Runar flies up to Seren's side, soon the two sisters part ways to be with their friends.

"So Seren, are you excited about today?" Runar asks with excitement in his voice. "We finally get to venture into the outside world!"

"Yes, we will finally be full-on members of The Dragon Guard, I just hope my dad is willing to let me go." Seren remarks as her head flows of thought, she knows that her father has the tendency to be overprotective; especially matters of her and The Dragon Guard. He also understands that in order for Seren to be a successful heir, it is imperative that she learns to scout on patrol and chase away unwanted visitors. It is all part of being a good leader and a good queen, after many years of hard work and dedication; Seren finally got what she's wanted. With her friend Runar by her side, she knows that she'll do her part for her beloved home.

"I know your dad can be a bit strict, but you've earned your spot on the guard," Runar remarks with encouragement. "I'm sure King Toothless will let to you go tomorrow."

Seren and Runar finally reach to their destination, the sound of water flows rapidly and the smell of salt is strong when entering the opening of the portal. The two adolescent dragons have seen the portal many times, however; tomorrow is the day—tomorrow is the day that they finally get to venture into the outside world. A place so profound and so bizarre that Seren and Runar will experience all they have been told. "We are so close Runar, I want to see the open ocean and the open sky!"

"Wait a minute? Do you see that?" Runar questions with confusion, Seren places her attention to the direction he motions to—in a shadowed area of the waterfalls. In a instant the princess knows it is her sister Haru and her friends; they have somehow snuck by the guards—those troublesome dragons just exited the portal. "Oh no, Haru!" Seren exclaims with terror. Seren cloaks herself as she zooms quickly past the guards and all of a sudden—she is out of the portal.

Seren pushes her wings against the immense fog, she is greeted with a bright light in the sky; she quickly determines the light as the sun. This is her first look at daylight, it was so much brighter than the glowing algae and crystals of her home. She glances at the massive color of blue below her, she glides lower as she reaches her paw into it; it is cold to the touch and it was wet. Seren has encountered many waterholes, she has never seen an wide open sea until now; the cooling sensation is heaven sent. The open sky was of a brighter blue, it isn't dark and gloomy like inside of the hidden realm; fluffy colors of white are patched along the daytime sky.

As beautiful as it all is, Seren quickly brushes off the beauty that was distracting her and she releases out a loud roar. The sound came back to her, Seren caught the sound of young dragons close by as she flies in their direction; she is greeted by Runar who somehow snuck out of the portal. "Runar, How did you get out?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy but I managed to sneak past the guard," Runar replies nervously.

"I've tracked down Haru, Ki and Akari, we need to find them before they get into trouble!" Seren remarks firmly. Runar just nods his head with understanding, as the two friends venture out to find the three dragons; it isn't long until Seren and Runar find all of them. Seren carefully scouts the terrain and so far the ocean seems empty of ships, "Haru! You are so busted!" The older sister bellows which catches the younger sister's attention, the other two hunker their heads as they fly over to Seren and Runar.

"We're sorry Princess Seren," Akari apologizes nervously.

"Yeah, sorry Princess." Ki replies with the same nervousness.

"What do you think you were doing?" Runar scolds sternly, "You two know that it's dangerous to leave the portal."

Ki and Akari don't respond to the warrior Razor Whip, Seren demands that Haru comes closer but for some reason she doesn't budge. Seren grows impatient as she calls out to her sister again, when Haru remains still, the older sister flies in her sibling's direction. "Haru, didn't you hear me? I said to come—" and just before the princess could muster another word; the sight of a human ship immediately catches Seren's attention. The very sight of it had her sister frozen in fear, when Seren takes a closer look she notes of a human with his weapon; an arrow released from the weapon—Seren rushes over to her sister's aide. "Haru! Snap out of it, fly away!"

The young Light Fury remains afloat with absolute terror in her eyes, it was like the human ship appeared out of nowhere, Seren pushes will all of her strength and speed; soon she gets ahold of her frightened sister. Eventually, Haru awakens from her scared state as she realizes her sister is carrying her up higher in the air; she slightly overhears a human shout, "No, do not fire at them!" She then pushes herself out of Seren's grasp, "Seren, wait , I don't think they want to hurt us?"

"No Haru, they just tried to shoot you with an arrow, you call that friendly?" Seren questions with skepticism. Haru attempts to fly towards the hunter ship again, she is determined to claim these humans are harmless; and while her heart may be in a right place. Her mind is where logic is absent, Seren notes of a second arrow as it released from a hunter's weapon, and it was aimed at the young Light Fury. "Haru No!" Without a second thought the older sister dives after the young dragon, her talons immediately lock with Haru's which stops the Light Fury in midair; Seren takes all of her strength as she flings her sister in Runar's direction. "Runar! Catch her!" Seren demands resolutely, and in an instant the arrow strikes the princess in her hind leg; immediately Seren felt drowsy as her vision became fuzzy. The function to fly became difficult all of a sudden, she loses control over her wings and she begins to fall out of the sky.

"Seren!" Runar roars with terror in his voice. When Haru soon collects herself after being tossed in the air, she turns to see her sister as she was struck by the arrow; then butterflies flew into her stomach the moment Seren began to fall out of the sky. She knew that she had messed up, if it wasn't for her sister Haru would have been shot down, and the eldest princess saved her life. Haru attempts to fly after her sister, "Seren!" Before Haru had her chance to save her sister, Runar quickly stops her by pulling her back, "Haru don't, it's too dangerous!"

"Seren was hit! I have to get her!" Haru rejects to Runar's sudden action because she knows that it is her fault Seren was in this mess to begin with.

"We can't take on those hunters, we're outnumbered!" Runar exclaims. "We need to get the King, he'll be able to help us!"

Seren tries her best to stay afloat but she feels her body fall, she catches a glimpse of some forest close by; then she pushes her wings to the trees. The next thing she feels her body crash into an evergreen tree and everything grows dark around her.

"Seren, she fell into that forest!" Haru cries with worry building up inside of her, "I can't leave her!"

Runar encourages the young princess to trust him, "We'll come back for her, we just need to get help."

Haru grumbles with a saddened whimper, "Just trust me Haru." Reluctantly, Haru listens to the Razorwhip's advice and they raced back to the portal. Haru quietly whispers to herself, "Please Seren, please be okay."

The fallen dragon just fell from the sky, landed roughly into a forest of trees were branches and trunks alike where destroyed from the impact; then when the scaly creature skid across the grassy, dewy ground. A seventeen-year-old Viking was overwhelmed by the dramatics in front of her, she hid behind a small boulder for protection against flying debris; when the dragon came to a stop the young Viking carefully approached it. She observed and immediately noted that the dragon was a Night Fury, with that knowledge she quickly tended to the injured dragon as she checked for a pulse. The Viking sees that the Night Fury is still breathing, only faintly and that she needed to do something.; Seren tries to get away from the human. She fears that a hunter had found her, "Please get away!" She grumbles weakly.

The Viking carefully soothes the frightened dragon, "Hey, it's okay Girl, it's okay." She whispers gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Somehow this was enough to bring ease to the injured Night Fury, which caught both Seren and the girl by surprise, and the Viking takes note of the arrow in Seren's leg. Without hesitation or second thought the girl knew just what to do, "Okay Girl, this may hurt a little." A firm grip and a good yank, the arrow came out as the dragon lets out a painful roar. "I'm sorry, but it's out now." Seren felt immediate relief and as an natural reaction; she pounces onto the Viking girl. A series of looks were exchanged for the young princess didn't know how to react, all over her life she was told that humans were dangerous; however, this one human decided to help her. "Why would you help me? I could murder you right now." Those were the thoughts running through her mind, the Viking girl holds many emotions, fear and confusion; and she should feel those very things, for— for Seren realized that she couldn't— She couldn't kill a human. She makes sure that this human's fear would stick as she acts to prepare for a plasma blast, the girl begs with slight terror in her voice. "Please, don't kill me." With that Seren releases a loud, shrieking roar and a heated plasma blast and she vanished from the scene. She pushes against the fuzziness of her vision and the disoriented mind that made flying nearly impossible; Seren couldn't lift herself from the ground as she keeps stumbling over logs and tree roots. The next time she trips over another big rock and she tumbles down into a pit of some sort; then she plummets onto hard ground—she soon finds herself falling to the blackness and she was unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dragon and The Haddock

The Dragon King

Chapter Two: The Dragon and The Haddock

The dawn had just begun with the morning sun rising over the horizon, and the cool spring mist floats above the island as it sprinkles droplets of dew onto the blades of grass; then the birds greet the new day with their orchestra of natural music and song. The morning breeze drifts along the evergreen trees and the few flags that flap on top of houses. The young Viking girl prepared for her day to start, with her new flight suit that was ready for a test drive; and as she stands by a nearby cliff she takes a deep breath of determination. She needed to make this test run a fast one, if her father knew what she was up to or what she did with her free time; well the Viking teen knew she'd be in for it. "Lexa are you sure this is such a good idea?"

The girl's little brother questioned with a hint of nervousness, Nuffink Haddock was always a worrisome kid, he always tries to follow the rules and he tends to make sure if some things are safe or not. However, he also encourages his eldest sister and her adventurous episodes; he will join in on thrillers as long as he feels safe in doing so. Lexa Haddock just shook her head at her brother's question, she then ruffed up his hair with assurance; "Don't worry Nuffy, it's completely safe and I'll be careful."

"It better be safe or Dad will have your hide." Zephyr Haddock remarked with skepticism, Lexi's younger sister shares the same logical and pushy personality that their mother has; Zephyr isn't afraid to throw her attitude towards her older sister. Especially if it means that Lexa would be in trouble with their parents if they found out that she built a flight suit.

"Oh Zephyr, it will be okay, I'll make it a quick test drive and then I'll be back home before dinner." Lexa stroked a loose strand of hair from her sister's face and both of them exchanged a couple of smiles. "Thank you both for keeping my secret."

"Okay, just hurry before someone sees you." Zephyr replied with slight impatience, for a twelve year old she could be pretty bossy. With that on mind, Lexa proceeded with her experiment as she jumped off the cliff, and soon she was gliding along with the waterfall by her side. The fog from the water sprayed in Lexa's face and she felt the cooling sensation sliver down her spine. The huge drop from the edge of New Berk to the coves and forests provided for good air, the young Viking waited for a right moment. "Oh no, the flight suit didn't work!" Nuffink stated with worry in his voice, "Lexa must've crashed!"

"Well serves her right, you jump off a cliff, you die." Zephyr remarked with a sarcastic tone.

"Zeph!" Nuffink scolded crossly.

Just when the two siblings thought that their sister had fallen to her death, suddenly Lexa zips up into the air with her flight suit opened; her wings glided with the air with ease and with a sheer smile upon her face. She turned to her brother and sister's direction, she flew over their heads as they both had dropped jaws at the sight they were seeing; "It works Lexa! It really works!" Nuffink exclaimed with excitement.

"If you die out there Lexa, I swear I'll lock you up in the Yak stables!" Zephyr bellowed with utmost seriousness and she added a small smile as well.

"I'll be just fine!" Lexa remarked.

After that she closed her wings as she dove down the cliff once again, about midway she opened her flight suit and she soared through the air with grace. She looked below her where she saw the sandy beaches with the ocean waves crashing along the shore, patches of waterholes with a waterfall to go with them; there were so many beautiful waterfalls on New Berk and Lexa never imagined she'd see them from the air. Lexa pressed a button attached to her tunic as small wing extensions appeared, she took a deep breath before she began to flap her wings. To her surprise she was climbing upward within each stoke of her wings, with each try she was getting higher and higher into the air. Lexa had done it, she built a flight suit that could actually fly; and not just a suit that will glide in the air for a certain amount of time.

Lexa had managed to create a suit that functioned the way a dragon's wings would, except that the flight suit did the opposite of that. For while her wings were able to climb higher, it wasn't enough to keep her up higher and soon Lexa found herself losing altitude. Her first reaction was to close her wings again, and she dove downward towards a forest of trees. Lexa spread her wings as she managed to get a small gust of wind, she was coming kind of fast and she tried her best to stop herself. By the time she was able to slow down and what was meant to be a smooth landing turned into a crashing landing. Lexa crashed onto a canopy of evergreen trees and she tumbled from branch to branch before she fell onto the forest ground; luckily she only made off with some bumps and scratches. She raised into a sitting position shaking herself off, "Well, I've definitely had softer landings." Lexa chuckled with embarrassment as her cheeks slightly blushed.

Lexa quickly checked for any damages on her flight suit, there was a medium-sized tear on her left wing; the Viking was pleased with her progress despite her lousy landing skills. "I stayed in the air longer this time, that counts for something right?" Lexa folded her suit and placed the certain compartments back into their designated places on her outfit. She followed the instructions for the design from her father's old notebooks, it is similar to his flight suit that is built within his clothing; with a few adjustments. Lexa was able to create a suit that she wears in plain sight, her long sleeves are the wings, the back of her shirt hides a back fin, gloves that include those wing extensions and she pretty much wears the suit all the time without her parents noticing. Including a detachable button that keeps the suit hidden until the button activates it. If only she could tell Hiccup the brilliant designs she created, perhaps she could make one for him and they could fly together.

However, that would never happen for he had hidden all of his previous past with dragons, and it's was a sad thing to witness; Lexa remembers when her dad used to tell stories of his adventures with Toothless and the other Dragon Riders. After Toothless and the other dragons left for the Hidden World, Hiccup went into a complete change and wouldn't mention those stories to his children. He took all of Toothless' things from old saddles and tails to all of his notebooks and drawings of the dragons and he hid them away somewhere; it was as if he went into this depression. It wasn't so serious that he couldn't function as chief or a husband or father; however, he was never quite the same after Toothless left. Lexa remembers how he even got rid of all his variety of flight suits, the oldest daughter found where he hid one of his notebooks for them; and she copied the blueprints into her own notebook.

She would love to share this part of her with Hiccup, but she fears that doing that may trigger some rather undesired memories and she doesn't want to make her father feel worse than he already does. For the meantime, Lexa will just keep all of this to herself for she knows it's the best course of action; just before she was ready to climb back up to the village she heard the sound of dragon cries nearby. From the sounds of it, there were multiple dragon calls and they seemed to be in distress; of course the whistling of arrows were close by as well. Lexa has encountered other dragons before because sometimes there are some who leave the Hidden World; that way they can enjoy the outside world again. Sometimes loose dragon traps are laying around and Lexa deactivates them; then she disposes of the contraptions by deconstructing and tossing the pieces into a nearby sinkhole.

The Viking teenager wasn't able to see the commotion through the thickness of the trees, just the sound of angry men and another dragon roar who cried in pain. At first Lexa didn't see where the dragon landed nor did she hear the sound of its body hit the water or terrain; suddenly the crushing sound of breaking trees and a flying black object hitting the ground. Lexa noted of the object coming at her direction, her eyes widen as she made a dashing run behind a boulder; she used the large rock to shield herself from any flying debris. Eventually, everything grew quiet not a voice or anything made any noice; just the soft singing of local birds and the one woodpecker working away at a tree nearby.

The whole ordeal scared Lexa a little bit, she gradually collected herself as she took a deep breath and she walked away from the boulder. Lexa soon discovered the dragon body that laid before her, she noticed that the dragon was still breathing but only faintly; she expected after a fall like that some damage was bound to happen. She observed carefully, the coal black scales, large wings, two tail fins; suddenly she remembered that this dragon was a Night Fury. Thinking that it could've been Toothless, she rushed over to the dragons aide, the moment she saw the dragon's face she soon noticed that the Night Fury wasn't Toothless for this dragon had blue eyes—not green like Toothless. The Night Fury was also female so Lexa assumed that the dragon must've been one of Toothless's offspring, and the moment the two made eye contact the Night Fury was spooked.

"Easy, easy girl." Lexa encouraged with her best soothing voice. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

To Lexa's surprise her calm approach was just enough to calm the dragon down, and as soon as Lexa knew it was safe to do so; she began to search for any injuries on the Night Fury. She took note of the arrow in the dragon's hind leg, Lexa was disgusted because if she knew her dragon hunters; well she knows that they used a dragon root arrow on this innocent creature. Immediately she knew what to do, she firmly grasped onto the arrow and pulled it, one painful, shrieking roar and the next thing Lexa knew she was pinned to the ground by a large dragon. A large fire breathing dragon, who could have very easily killed Lexa on the spot if she had wanted to; emotions of confusion and absolute terror overcame the Viking girl. She just silently and fearfully awaited for the Night Fury to finish her off, for a short yet long moment the two just exchanged looks with each other; it was if the dragon was contemplating on what she wanted to do.

An ear-piercing and horrifying roar screeched into Lexa's ear, she kept her eyes shut as she heard a fireball blast and the Night Fury vanished. When Lexa finally decided to open her eyes again, she could hear the massive ringing in her ear and the rapid beating of her heart. Somewhere off in the distance she could hear the dragon's constant roars, Lexa sat up from the ground and stood back on her feet. The sound of men's voices came into the mixture, judging by the dragon roars; the Night Fury went Westward towards an area of coves and lakes. Lexa knew that the dragon wouldn't get far with that dragon root in her system, Lexa knew of an antidote that her Uncle Dagur told her about once and he even taught her how to make it. "If I can find the Night Fury and give her the antidote, then she can fly out of here."

Lexa prepared herself for her special task, but she first took care of the dragon hunter problem as she decided to play some mind games with them. After she set up a few traps for the hunters, she thought back about her uncle, "Don't you know the trapper's trap can trap the trapper!" With the traps it provided the Viking girl some extra time, she followed the Night Fury's trail and she used a branch to cover up both of their tracks. Eventually she came across a small trail of the dragon's blood, right then Lexa knew that pulling out the arrow would have caused this to happen; "Oh Lexa you dope, okay we just have to cover this up." She grabbed her water canteen as she dripped sprinkles of water onto the blood spots on the ground, quickly it washed out of the ground.

When she arrived to a cove, she walked into its entrance and down below was a small pond and a small cave inside of the rock walls. Lexa saw the Night Fury laying on the ground, no doubt that the dragon root had made her weak and she wouldn't be able to walk in her condition; let alone fly. The Viking girl rushed to the dragon's aide, even though Seren was still skeptical about trusting humans; she couldn't deny the help coming from this one. Seren knew deep down that she wasn't going to be able to fly with her mind and body disoriented; therefore she allowed for the human girl guide her to a cave inside the rocky cove walls. Lexa quickly grabbed some brush to block the entrance, it was protection from the chance of the hunters possibly finding them. "Okay girl, we're safe for now, but I need to brew this antidote quickly." Lexa encouraged with comfort.

Seren laid her head down as she patiently waited, time was of the essence and Lexa poured out the contents of her satchel; all of the ingredients for the dragon root cure. She began to mix together the ingredients and all that was left was heating it over a fire. Lexa managed to build a small fire place, she used rocks to create a spark as a small fire began to rise. "I just need to give you this medicine and you can go home; I promise you." Seren was beyond tired and she didn't have the energy to muster any sound; she just remained in her sleepy state. "Please Girl, just hold on a little longer."

The sound of footsteps become closer, Lexa felt her stomach churn with butterflies because her plan failed; "Hey what's down here?!" A hunter shouted, he was at the cove's entrance and the sound of voices were coming closer and closer. "I think she came down here!"


	3. Chapter 3: Augustus Remington

The Dragon King

Chapter Three: Augustus Remington

"I think she came down Sir, do you want us to observe the cove?" A hunter asks what Lexa assumes is the head hunter of the group, she quietly and quickly began to heat up the brew of dragon root medicine; she carefully listens on the hunters conversation—she was thinking of a plan of escape for the Viking girl and dragon may need one. Seren tries with her best attempts to stay awake, she has never felt this kind of exhaustion before, and she remembers of the story when Toothless was shot with a dragon root arrow. Her father mentioned how he and Hiccup were out scouting for a character named Viggo Grimborn; when he was shot down with the arrow he talked about how powerful and potent the dragon root was in his bloodstream. He also mentioned how his old friend Hiccup did everything in his power to make Toothless the cure, and how they were stuck in a cave. Now Seren and Lexa have found themselves in a similar situation, Lexa prays that this antidote to warm up at a faster rate; "You simpleton, I told you not to shoot them and what do you do?" The Head hunter scoffs with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Sir, I just got spooked at seeing two Night Furies, they're so rare." The hunter replies apologetically.

"If that dragon dies then you die, so I suggest you find that Night Fury now!"

Lexa knows that their time is dwindling and they needed to make a run for it before Seren and Lexa are spotted; she notes of the small fire before her as she quickly grabbed for the bowl with the cure. Lexa softly caresses the Night Fury's head, she whispers quietly "Okay girl, just a swig of this stuff and you'll be cured in no time." Seren looks to the human girl and she opens her mouth as Lexa pours the antidote into it; they just waited for the medicine to take its course. Lexa notes of the small fire in the fire place, she carefully and quietly begins to put the flame out; she just hopes and prays that not a cackle or a potent fragrance will give them away.

Seren feels the medicine doing its job, slowly but surely the young dragon knew she was healing from the poison that's been inside her. The two try their best attempts to remain quiet, Lexa was able to kill the fire without any havoc; which is a first for her—usually her "clever" antics often get Lexa into trouble. "Sir?" The dragon hunter began to speak before his voice just stopped, at first there is nothing but complete silence; Lexa didn't even dare to breath as a shadow appears in front of the cave entrance.

The Viking prays silently that the hunter didn't figure out her camouflage trick, Seren is feeling better but it is taking longer than she expected for the cure to reach her entire body; she could keep her eyes open as she could sense the human girl's fear. She still didn't trust humans, considering her last encounter she almost died, but this human is good—Seren could tell that this human wasn't like those hunters.

"Sir, that's just a grass-covered rock wall, I don't think—" the hunter spoke again but he was cut off once more. The shadow that stands in front of the cave entrance, he draws a weapon from his back to what appears to be a large machete; "Come on out my Dear, you've got no place to run, and I promise you that we won't hurt you." The Head hunter remarks with a calm and causal tone, and Lexa felt even more butterflies in her stomach with a tightening ache in her abdomen. The Viking girl quietly grabbed for her dagger in her satchel, the grasp of her fingers grip onto the weapon firmly and Lexa was ready for anything. Seren watches the human girl slowly motion in front of her, it is as if she was protecting Seren from the hunters—well at least she's trying to.

Somehow, the young Night Fury felt like her old self again and all of her energy had come back to her; Seren prepared herself to escape. The shadow raises his machete as the blade slashes through the brush, Lexa carefully watched as the hunter began to enter the cave; then she targets the hunter's legs as she tackles him to the ground. When the moment was right, Lexa demands for Seren to leave, "Go! Get out of here!" Without a second thought, Seren dashes out of the cave immediately taking flight once she was out in the open air; the hunters tried to catch her but they weren't fast enough. Just before the Night Fury bolted into the sky, she for some reason stops in her tracks and she looks back to the human girl who was still on top of the Head hunter. There was a part of her that wanted to stay behind and help the human—"Go girl, please leave before the get you!" Lexa shouts in hope the dragon will listen to her. Seren is torn on what she wanted to do, and just as she was about to dive back down to help the girl—Now!"

In an instant the Night Fury let out a huge plasma blast, then she vanished from the cove and Lexa was happy that the dragon listened to her. Lexa knew that if the Night Fury tried to help her, then the hunters would just shoot her down and take her away, and Lexa didn't want that to happen. One hunter grabs Lexa and takes her off of the Head hunter, and once the hunter stands up and brushes himself off; he points his machete at her. "You idiot girl! You just costed me a lofty bounty, where do you get the audacity to tackle me?!" The hunter remarks crossly.

Lexa scolds with disgust at the hunter, "Your words and threats don't scare me," she scoffs with annoyance. "Besides that dragon is an innocent creature, she has family and she has thoughts just as we humans do; you are not more superior because you are hunters."

"Oh well, of course, it all makes sense now," the hunter chuckles softly. "I should've known better by your appearance; you're Chief Hiccup's daughter."

Lexa grows slightly uncomfortable for she doesn't know how this hunter knows of her, but she doesn't let it show on her face; instead ,she answers to his response. "Yes, I am Lexa Haddock and since the dragon is gone; I'll be on my way."

With that said, Lexa begins to walk away from the hunter, but he grabs onto her arm as he slams Lexa into a wall of the cove; "Uhh! Hey!" The hunter's patience was beginning to run thin, Lexa saw that he was trying his best attempts to scare her, but little does the hunter know—Lexa isn't afraid of silly old dragon hunters. "You're not going anywhere my Dear, you took away my dragon; haha well it only seems fair that I take something from you." The head hunter replies casually, "I'm Augustus Remington, the finest dragon hunter alive, and the successor of my father who had the right mind of deliberating this world of dragons." He pauses for a moment, "However, I set out to accomplish the one thing my father was too cowardly to do, you see the problem isn't just dragons; it's the dragon-loving people who influence our world to think differently."

Lexa takes in the information that she's been observing, this Augustus just keeps rambling on and doing his typical bad-guy monologue routine; if he just wants to kill her he needs to do it now. "I will eradicate all of you dragon-loving people and put an end to a poisonous era; I believe starting with the heir of New Berk will do just perfect." Augustus states firmly, his grip onto her arm becomes tighter as he begins to raise his machete. With slight terror and determination, Lexa quickly kicks the head hunter in his shins and once his grip loosed up she ran for the exit. "You want to kill me, you'll have to catch me first!"

"Oh damn it! Get her and bring her to me!" Augustus demanded resolutely, "She's mine!"

Lexa runs through the forest of trees with everything in her, Augustus' men are coming in close and closing in on her; when she realized where she was Lexa began to lead the hunters on. Two hunters were chasing her, one on her left and one on her right as their voices became louder; Lexa quickly hid behind the trunk of an evergreen tree. The hunters are right where she wants them, it soon became quiet and the Viking girl tried to calm her heavy breathing so they wouldn't hear her. "Come on out girly, we won't hurt you." One of them remarks with false encouragement.

"No my friend, that's exactly what we're going to do." The other hunter chuckles deviously.

"Oh right." They are both laughing with preference as Lexa can hear their footsteps come closer and closer, and the next thing she knows the hunters trigger the trip line as they are captured into a hanging net. Lexa jumps out from behind the tree to witness her beautiful work, "Haha, don't you know the trapper's trap can trap the trapper?!" Lexa exclaims with laughter, "The sweet irony of your current situation right now." With that Lexa hears more hunters coming, and she continues to run in the forest; after a series of hunter trapping. It seemed that trapping these hunters was so easy, she had one more to trick before dealing with Augustus; which she knew was going to be the harder one to fool. The Viking teen keeps running and running, she soon prepares herself seeing a trap just waiting for a hunter to capture; the hunter was right on her tail—he grabbed a piece of cloth that was hanging for her shirt sleeve. Lexa feels a tug as the piece of cloth tears from her shirt, she manages to outrun him once again; she then saw her moment for action.

Lexa jumps over a large pile of tree brush that lay perfectly on the forest ground, the foolish hunter doesn't pay attention as he falls into a pit of rotting fish; Lexa knows that Augustus wasn't far behind her as she sprinted to one last trap. Lexa knows that if she played it right, she might just be able to fool the head hunter into the trap; she prays to Odin that the gods have her back on this one. Lexa knows that she'd be coming to a dead end soon, just a few paces behind her she can hear Augustus' angry voice; "Haddock! You can't run from me forever!"

"Oh Thor, come on Lexa think!" She mumbles quietly to herself, Augustus becomes closer and closer; the Viking girl makes her first move.

Seren finally reached the end of the forest, she was on the edge of a beach as she prepared herself to leave for the Hidden World; however; she couldn't find herself to leave just yet. There is this thing nagging her in Seren's head, when she realized she was feeling guilty over a human; she shook her head to get rid of the feeling off her mind. She's a human and she's dangerous, like all humans—Seren opens her wings and she can't find the notion to just simply fly away. Seren could hear the commotion that was happening in the distance, she could also sense the tension that danger was near; the young princess knew that those hunters will have no problem killing that girl.

"Seren, no! She's a human, she's your enemy." She remarks sternly, at the same time this human saved Seren, and she did it not once, not twice, but she saved the Night Fury three times— if you wanted to include the girl allowing her to escape the hunters. Seren was conflicted, she kept chanting to herself,"Don't turn back, Don't turn back." She tried to remind herself of her distrust towards humans, and with her mind made up; she takes off into the air and she was home bound.

Augustus finally caught up with Lexa, he was determined to finish her off, he wasn't going to hold back; he didn't care if she was a young girl. Lexa was where the hunter wouldn't see her, she tries with her best attempts to soothe her heavy breathing; if she even made a single sound—Augustus would soon find her. "Come on out Haddock! " Augustus shouted with a devious chuckle, "You have nowhere else to run, it's only a matter of time before I find you!"

Lexa remains quiet, if she wanted this plan to work she couldn't make even a muster; carefully she inched closer to her trap—she just needed to trigger it—one mistake and it would be all over. "Oh my Dear, there's no need to be afraid, we're Vikings we don't run from a fight." Augustus speaks casually, his weapon ready in his hand. "You know your grandfather wouldn't hide like this, my what shame he'd feel to know that both his son and granddaughter are spineless cowards." Lexa immediately knew what the head hunter was doing, but she wasn't going to fall under his hellish ways; while Augustus is busy talking she inches even closer to the trap.

Augustus felt the sense of movement, he throws a knife in a nearby tree, the blade grazes Lexa's arm as it sliced her skin; Lexa bit the inside of her jaw to prevent from crying out in pain. She just continues to move towards the trap's trigger. Augustus paid close attention to a tree that was in front of him, at first it appeared that no one was there—a few droplets of red blood leak onto the tree trunk. The Head hunter observed the tree carefully, he saw a rope that was tied along the trees branches; then he chucks a machete-sized dagger at the rope of an obvious trap. The sudden thrust of the blade surprised Lexa, which caused her to lose her balance on the tree branch she was standing on; then she fell from the tree as she hit the ground head first.

"Uhh! My head!" Lexa exclaimed with discomfort, suddenly her entire head was throbbing as a massive headache arose; Augustus walked towards the girl with his machete in her face. "That was an adorable attempt, but I'm doing playing games with you," Augustus speaks resolutely. "You may have outsmarted my foolish men, but you can't outsmart me little girl!" The Head hunter begins to lift his machete, he tightens his grip as he prepares to give a good swing. Lexa couldn't even muster the energy to attempt to defend herself, her massive migraine was making it difficult to do much of anything.

Suddenly, a shrieking and deafening sound came screeching from the sky; both Lexa and Augustus were caught by surprise when a Night Fury came divebombing into the scene. Seren released a plasma blast that sent Augustus stumbling a few feet back, Seren lands in front of Lexa as she guards her from the hunter; Lexa wasn't too pleased that the Night Fury had returned—she just wanted her to be safe. "No Girl, you shouldn't be here…" Lexa tried to lift herself from the ground, she was slightly dizzy but she managed to get to her feet.

When the human girl tried to walk, her eyes rolled behind her head, and she collapsed onto the ground; Seren sniffed at Lexa's head as she suspected she must have a injury. Seren carefully lifts the girl's head, as she tried to help to get the human back on her feet again, "You were foolish to come back dragon!"

"Grrr!" Seren growls aggressively at the sound of the hunter's voice, "You stay away from her!"

"Now, that you've come back I can just kill you both," he chuckles with preference.

"Don't worry about me Girl, please just get out of here…" Lexa's headache must be more serious than she thought, because her energy levels keep lowering, she soon fell to a blackness and she was unconscious.

Seren worried when the human girl blacked out, she was in no condition to fight and something had to be done. Augustus attempts to inch towards the dragon and the girl, Seren blasted a fireball that blinded the hunter as she grabbed the human girl and bolted the scene. She carefully carries the girl in her arms, she flies with all of her might, dodging the trunks of trees and she had no idea where she was going—she just had to get out of there. The hunter soon had his goons at his side again, they were gaining on Seren and Lexa; suddenly a loud rumble shakes the earth; followed by a stampede of dragon roars—Rumblehorns! The hunters were even scared of the herding pack of dragons, Seren needed to get rid of these predators on her tail; when the hunters finally caught up they were confused.

"What in Thor's name? Where did they go?!" One of the men shout with a perplexed look on his face, Augustus was pissed off that they lost the Night Fury's trail and when the rumbling sound was getting closer; they disappeared as they left the island on their ship. Once the hunters fled the island, the stampede of dragons suddenly subside; which was strange but Seren didn't seem to care too much about that. When the coast was clear, she uncloaked herself as she was hanging upside down on a tree the hunters passed; she kept the Viking girl safely tucked within her wings. Seren began to think of a safe place to hide; then she held onto Lexa as she flew back to the cove, and since the hunters were gone Seren knew they'd be safe there.

When she reached their destination, she placed Lexa softly onto a soft, grassy spot next to the pond; Seren notes of the girl's heavy breathing. She tried to splash Lexa with water in hopes that it would wake her up, but it didn't work— she then noticed of the cut on Lexa's arm. Remembering what her father told her about Night Fury saliva, she gently licks the cut so that it can heal; Seren realized that the human still wasn't waking up. She was still breathing, which was a good sign the young princess knew it would probably be awhile before the girl would wake up; "She must've really hit her head hard." Seren remarks and she knows she can't just leave the girl like this. "I'll just stay until she wakes up."

The human girl continues to breathe hard, Seren feels bad that there isn't much more she can do to help her; she made herself comfortable for slumber. She wraps her tail around Lexa and Seren places her head close to the girl's, "You saved me and I thought I'd return the favor."

Lexa whimpered, "Uhh…" Seren couldn't help but feel bad, she carefully places Lexa's head to rest on hers; to elevate it for comfort. "It'll be okay, you're safe now and you'll get through this." Seren encourages, "That's why you shouldn't be messing with hunters, you crazy human."


End file.
